


Stranded

by DesMiro (WeirdWorldOrder)



Series: Rise Up [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWorldOrder/pseuds/DesMiro
Summary: The lost energy imp may finally have a way home.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> The Transformers are not mine, and I don't make money from this. Just feel better having a disclaimer here.
> 
> Welcome to this short glimpse at my favorite non-bot/con character of the franchise. Though in my mind he's an honorary Decepticon at least. Anyway, enjoy and let me know your thoughts, takeaways, and suggested improvements for the future.

 

 

The cries of birds rang out over the vast ocean.  The only other sounds were those of the waves crashing against a small island.  A pair of red eyes stared at the blue sky as the feathered creatures flew overhead.  They refused to land on the island with its single radio tower. In fact nothing else had dared to come to the patch of land in some time.

 

Humans, as the flesh based inhabitants were called, believed the island and its tower to be haunted by a malevolent spirit.  They were maybe half right, though he was no spirit and had no ill will toward the organic creatures. The so called spirit was an energy based being that enjoyed mischief perhaps a little too much.  It seemed that love of causing trouble was what landed him on the mass in the middle of the ocean.

 

As a creature of pure energy the surrounding liquid prevented his escape, and with the radio tower no longer broadcasting the little beast was stranded alone.  Perhaps worst of all was all the blue hues surrounding him. All he could think about were those who imprisoned him there.

 

The energy imp’s existence before the island had been brief.  There were large metallic beings that seemed fun to play with.  He could remember two types; the blue eyed ones that had tricked and trapped him, and a group with glowing red eyes.  He had not spent much time in the company of the latter, but he knew he had to find them.

 

The sparking creature ventured toward the abandoned radio tower while contemplating how he would escape the island.  He had tried a number of times to send out a signal. It proved a wasted effort each time without knowledge of precise frequencies.  His only hope of returning to his creator was getting off the island, but in order to accomplish that he would need to lure someone to said island.

 

It seemed rather hopeless at this point, especially when he didn’t know how long his time in the middle of the ocean was.  He slumped on the ground outside of the compound. He really was trapped with no way to get home. What if his maker needed him?  What if he had failed him by being tricked?

 

There was more squawking from the birds flying by.  The energy beast paid little mind since he knew none would land.  Against his better judgement, however, he did listen to the slight differences in each call.  It was because of this he noticed one with a slight metallic sound.

 

He glanced to the very top of the radio tower, finding something had actually perched there.  A sense of familiarity came over him at the sight of the metal bird. Either way this was his way off the forsaken island.  He would find his way home. He would find his creator.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Side note here
> 
> I haven't been active for this fandom in some time, so this is my attempt to get back into things a little and rehash a long paused idea. I was formerly on ffnet under DesMiro and plan to bring what kinda became my main Transformers idea over. It won't be exactly the same, (especially considering I never finished it) but it will center around the same general idea and concepts, just with more build up for this AU my mind concocted.  
> As I said, let me know your thoughts. Maybe check that out to get an idea of where this series will go.


End file.
